Aprender una pequeña lección
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sokka está preocupado por la relación de su hermana y Aang, y, para más irritación, parece que todo el mundo sabe algo de ellos que él no. ¿Qué será?


**One-shot: **_Aprender una pequeña lección._

**Advertencias: **_Ooc, oc, romance._

**Advertencias 2: **_Ambientado en cualquier momento, pero que hayan estado viviendo en el templo del aire._

**Disclaimer:** Avatar no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes como fin de fan.

-o -

—¡Venga, vámonos!

Sokka gritó impaciente desde lo alto de Appa, sosteniendo las riendas con una mano mientras con la otra ayudaba a Suki a subir. Las vacaciones planeadas por el grupo iban a comenzar y desde luego, el chico no quería que nadie fuera impuntual. Especialmente, su hermana.

Katara estaba últimamente demasiado centrada en su relación con Aang, olvidando que había sido gracias a ellos que la paz reinaba en ese momento. Tras sus últimas aventuras con Zuko, la cercanía entre esos dos se había vuelto de un modo demasiado cercana para su gusto.

Y como el mayor, no podía permitirlo.

Vale, podía llegar a soportar sus "ugguis" un poco, pero cada era más incómodo estar con ellos. Y dado que tenía más experiencia, sabía hacia donde se dirigían esas miradas y caricias, a saber qué más. El estómago se le revolvió de solo imaginarse a su hermana haciendo según qué cosas. Y menos con quien era su mejor amigo.

Bien, de acuerdo, aceptaba que su hermana ya no era una niña y que él mismo conocía lo que provocaba el deseo, pero era de cierta manera… ¿irritante?

—Sokka, estás algo gruñón, ¿no? — cuestionó Suki aferrándose a su brazo en el mismo momento en que Aang ayudaba a Katara a subir sobre Appa.

—Lo que pasa es que como siempre nadie hace caso de la agenda. ¡Con lo importante que es!

—Ya, ya— interrumpió Katara sujetándose de sus hombros—. Nos faltaba meter unas cuantas cosas y…

Sokka dio un respingo.

—¿¡Cómo que meter!? — gritó apretando las riendas entre sus dedos.

Katara dio un respingo, no esperándoselo.

—Sí. Nos quedaban las cantimploras de agua limpia para nosotros. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sokka se frotó la cara, furioso consigo mismo. Le entregó las riendas a Aang y se colocó en la parte trasera, justo en su sitio preferido. Katara le observó durante un momento, hasta que tras desviar la mirada le indicó que no quería continuar con la conversación.

La vio sentarse junto a Aang en la cabeza de Appa e intercambiar susurros. Genial. Una estupenda costumbre que habían recogido desde que salían juntos. Suki se colocó junto a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó.

—Nada, nada— le sonrió e intentó distraerse con la presencia de la muchacha.

Cuando Appa aterrizó en la ladera Sokka saltó junto a los demás al suelo. Toph remarcó su pasión por el suelo firme y empezó a crear cosas que después le resultarían útiles. Ayudó a descargar el equipaje, manteniendo siempre un ojo en su hermana o en Aang.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se percató de que Suki había desaparecido con Zuko y Mai. La muchacha parecía tomarse muy en serio su trabajo de guardián incluso de vacaciones. Genial. Esas vacaciones iban a ser geniales.

Cuando el campamento estuvo montado, se preparó para ir a la playa junto al resto. Antes incluso de extender las toallas sobre el suelo, Aang y él ya estaban dentro del agua junto a Katara, que entró surfeando encima de una ola. Appa se unió a ellos.

—¡Sokka, mira! — Gritó Katara moviendo el agua de un lado a otro, terminando, como siempre, cayéndole el agua encima—. Ahg, eso no era el plan.

Sokka gruñó y pataleó mientras los demás rieron. Zuko y Mai desde lo alto de un saliente y Suki antes de meterse dentro del agua. Hasta Toph, que se dedicaba a hacer monumentos se rió de él en la lejanía. Si él también tuviera poderes se iban a enterar todos. Pero terminó uniéndose a las risas y tirando de su hermana. La levantó de las caderas y se la colocó sobre los hombros antes de tirarla.

Katara protestó al sentirle y cuando saltó de su espalda, salió quejándose. Suki acudió con ella y el pobre se quedó a cuadros, observándolos mientras se marchaban.

—Ey, ¿qué ha pasado? Solo la he…

—No te metas, Sokka— interrumpió Suki extendiendo una mano en su dirección—. Cosas de chicas.

Sokka balbuceó incrédulo, estupefacto para ser exactos. Giró la cabeza hacia Aang, pero este les había dado la espalda y se hundía levemente. Antes que lo perdiera de vista lo atrapó, levantándolo.

—Tú sabes lo que pasa— dedujo—, suéltalo.

Aang balbuceó también.

—Sokka, no creo que sea buena idea que yo lo diga— indicó levantando las manos. Y añadió— además, ya has oído, cosas de chicas.

Sokka entrecerró los ojos. Generalmente, cuando las chicas soltaban esa frase le encontraba otro sentido porque Aang estaba de su lado en cuanto a la duda de qué significaba. Pero esta vez, él sabía de qué iba el tema, con lo cual, estaba solo en la duda de qué sería lo que pasaba.

Aang se liberó de él y de un salto, llegó hasta la orilla, acercándose hasta Katara. Sokka les observó desde lejos. Su hermana se ruborizaba ligeramente y se besaba con él antes de que terminara levantándose para irse con Suki.

Una idea le iluminó la mente.

Bien. Si nadie le contaba nada, él podría averiguarlo.

Se escabulló de forma que nadie se diera cuenta, especialmente Toph, aprovechando que estaba se había quedado dormida sobre un montón de tierra que parecía la cabeza de Zuko. Las siguió hasta la pequeña cabaña que había construido esta misma con ayuda de Aang y se escondió detrás de un montón de piedras apiladas.

—¿Estás mejor? — preguntaba Suki mientras ayudaba a Katara a sentarse sobre unos cojines.

—Sí— contestó su hermana con cansancio—. Mi idea de entrar en el agua no era hacer nada demasiado brusco.

—Hubiera ido bien si Sokka no tuviera la cabeza tan dura— alegó Suki, lo que provocó la risa de ambas chicas. Sokka puso morros y se cruzó de brazos—. De todas maneras, sí él se enterase, armaría una buena. Casi hasta me pregunto cuando has tenido tiempo.

Katara pareció atragantarse y él puso más la oreja. Bueno, bueno, bueno. Suki sabía de qué iba todo y además, hacia buenas preguntas. ¿Qué sería eso que Katara había hecho a escondidas y que él no se había enterado?

—La verdad— su hermana habló con voz soñadora, esa que solía poner cuando hablaba de Aang—, fue casi sin que me diera cuenta. Todo comenzó y continuó hasta el final. Pero no esperaba que fuera… con estos resultados. ¿A ti te pasó lo mismo?

Suki rió coquetamente. Sokka maldijo interiormente. Suki también había sido participe. La idea de que se hubieran montado una fiesta exclusiva para ellos le rondó por un momento la mente.

—Sí. Tu hermano no es que sea exactamente un pequeñajo— bromeó. Katara hizo una mueca de ascos mientras que él se preguntaba en qué no sería pequeñajo.

—Si fuera con otra persona lo entendería, pero con Sokka… no es que sea un encanto para mí.

—Katara, si lo fuera, sería demasiado extraño y doloroso para Aang. Creo que una cosa es que te robara otro chico, pero, ¿tu hermano? Buff.

Katara rió y suspiró. Suki le entregó algo que olía a hierbas.

—¿Has sangrado o algo? — cuestionó preocupada Suki. Sokka sintió deseos de salir y exigir en qué lugar estaba su hermana herida. Empezaba a impacientarse.

—No. Después de eso, no. Ha ido bien.

—Lo importarte es que fuera maravilloso— puntualizó Suki emocionada—. Cuéntamelo, anda.

Escuchó retirarse una silla y como Suki se sentaba, emocionada, pese a que Katara negaba incesantemente hasta que se rindió. Bueno, él era conocedor de los encantos de Suki.

—Pues— carraspeó Katara—, fue ayer, cuando Sokka se quedó dormido. Nos fuimos juntos hasta las rocas que hay cerca del templo. Aang creó una cueva a nuestro alrededor. Y encendimos una fogata. Estuvimos hablando durante horas hasta que una cosa llevó a la otra y…

Sokka no necesitó más. Se puso en pie, desvelando su posición. No le importaba. Miró a Katara por encima del hombro, ignorando que esta se levantara, entre ofendida y preocupada. Antes que ninguna de las dos tuviera tiempo de detenerle, corrió en dirección a la playa.

Aang estaba usando la cola de Appa de tobogán cuando llegó hasta él. Lo aferró del brazo cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad y echó el brazo hacia atrás con el puño cerrado.

El nómada del aire guiñó los ojos con sorpresa hasta que pareció entender. Le miró con firmeza y por un instante, Sokka se detuvo. Quizás fueron segundos, no era consciente.

Aang y su hermana habían llevado al límite su relación. Hasta un punto demasiado íntimo para su gusto. En algún momento, eso había sucedido. Y lo peor, es que lo habían querido mantener oculto hacia él mientras el resto lo sabían.

Pese a todo, Aang no retrocedió. Se quedó ahí, frente a él esperando que le golpeara. Sokka bajó el brazo y le soltó. Si el chico tenía esa determinación es que realmente no iba en broma con su hermana. Que lo que había sucedido era porque realmente estaba dispuesto a tomar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Entonces, ¿quién era él para entrometerse? Su hermana había dicho que fue maravilloso. Eso bastaba.

Se giró e ignorando a Katara y suki se distanció de todo el mundo. Necesitaba pensar en qué le dolía más. Si saber que su hermana había abierto las alas más de lo que ya se temía y que no tenía que cuidarla porque no iba a ser el único varón de su casa, o que sus amigos le tuvieran miedo hasta el punto de mantener algo que había sido maravilloso en secreto para que él no les armara un tremendo caos.

—Ey.

La voz de Katara llegó desde su espalda. Y la sintió sentarse a su lado. El aroma a sal de la playa y el resquicio de los aromas de la tribu del agua. La sintió poner una mano sobre su hombro con miedo, pero él no se movió.

—Gracias por no pegar a Aang— murmuró—. Sokka, siento no habértelo contado. Pero hay cosas que los hermanos no se pueden contar. Y creía que terminarías matando a Aang pese a lo amigos que sois.

Sokka escuchó, frotándose el rostro.

—Sokka, pese a todo lo que pase en nuestras vidas, siempre seré tu hermana. Ese hecho no va a cambiar.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió la humedad de su rostro. Sokka se volvió y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Cierto. Eres mi hermana.

Katara asintió tirando de la coleta.

—Y tu mi hermano. Pero eso, Sokka— se levantó, sonriendo de una forma que muchas otras le había visto. Ese acto macabro que Salía cuando se vengaba por algo—, eso, no te da derecho a espiar a las chicas. Toph, por favor.

Sokka se levantó de golpe.

—No, espera, eso fue por… ¡Ah!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase estaba enterrado en la tierra, con la cabeza fuera para poder respirar. Toph apareció frente a él, sonriendo felizmente mientras se dedicaba a dar los últimos retoques a su prisión.

—Eso te pasa por curioso.

Y Sokka aprendió la lección. ¿Cuál fue? Nunca espiar a su hermana. Porque eso de dejarla hacer cosas indecorosas con un chico… estaba por ver.

**Chia S. R veintisiete del diez del dos mil trece. **


End file.
